Currently, a content consumer uses mobile devices that are capable of recording video in very high quality at high bit rates. The content consumer may want to stream or cast content, such as the recorded video, from his mobile device across a home network to the television for display. But, conventional home networks may have limited streaming bandwidth or slow streaming speeds. Therefore, streaming such high quality videos may monopolize available streaming bandwidth increasing congestion in the network, and also significantly increase overall lag in the network. To address the slow or congested home networks, a mobile device may implement a real-time transcoding scheme or functionality to reduce the bitrate of high quality video content from the mobile device for streaming across home networks to, for example, the television.
Current mobile devices further enable content consumers to record video in one of two orientation modes: a portrait mode or a landscape mode. On some mobile devices, for example, the portrait mode may be enabled based on whether the mobile device is held right-side up or up-side down. Similarly, the landscape mode may be enabled whether the mobile device is rotated to the right or left from a right-side up or an upside down position. Due to a mobile device's specific hardware, firmware, and software implementation of transcoders, however, the mobile device often does not transcode a video or image content into the correct orientation. Therefore, a video in a portrait orientation mode, for example, may be incorrectly transcoded as landscape video content or vice versa. The television receives the incorrectly transcoded video and displays the misoriented video content.